disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Девушка и принц
«Девушка и принц» (также известная как «Красавица и Чудовище», «Чудовище и Белль» и «Сказка о любви»; ) — песня, написанная поэтом-песенником Ховардом Эшманом и композитором Аланом Менкеном для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1991 года «''Красавица и Чудовище». Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия Полная песня= Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast |-|Реприза (1991)= Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast |-|Реприза (2017)= 'Мадам де Гардероб:' Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong 'Миссис Поттс:' Winter turns to spring Famine turns to feast Nature points the way Nothing left to say Beauty and the Beast 'Все:' Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Русская версия Оригинальная версия= Сказка о любви Древняя, как жизнь Ждали много лет Этих перемен Вот и дождались Сделан первый шаг Не узнать их лиц Бед в помине нет И чудовищ нет Есть прекрасный принц Ждёт нас торжество Света и добра И любовь придёт Так же, как взойдёт Солнышко с утра Сказка о любви Сладкая, как сон Этот старый вальс Но звучит для вас Как впервые он Капает свеча Как слеза с ресниц Древний, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Девушка и принц Древний, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Девушка и принц |-|Версия 2017 года= Сказка о любви Древняя, как жизнь Ждали ночь и день Этих перемен Вот и дождались Двух былых врагов Не узнать теперь Оба так нежны Оба смущены Чудовище и Белль Сказка о любви Полная добра К нам она придёт Так же, как взойдёт Солнышко с утра Сказка не солжёт Истина проста Там, где есть любовь Торжествует вновь Мир и красота Счастлив будет тот Кто душою смел Вечный, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Чудовище и Белль Вечный, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Чудовище и Белль |-|Реприза (1991)= Сказка о любви Древняя, как жизнь Ждали много лет Этих перемен Вот и дождались Древний, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Девушка и принц |-|Реприза (2017)= 'Мадам де Гардероб:' Сказка не солжёт Истина проста Там, где есть любовь Торжествует вновь Мир и красота 'Миссис Поттс:' За зимой весна Жизни карусель Закружит сердца Вместе до конца Чудовище и Белль 'Все:''' Счастлив будет тот Кто душою смел Вечный, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Чудовище и Белль Вечный, словно свет Сказочный сюжет Чудовище и Белль en:Beauty and the Beast (song) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Красавицы и Чудовища» Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Завершающие песни